Relationship Poll
by Jade Lynne
Summary: Anyone can read and give opinions on this poll. I want to what people think after reading the oneshot on who Kari Kamiya became romantically involved with. As mentioned inside: NO FLAMES!


**I don't Digimon, just stating facts based of Digimon wikia and information from season 2. No flames please! I would love opinions on this issue though. **

**Did Takari or Daikari ever really happen?**

This question began to interest me after I saw multiple stories of Tk and Kari together or Kari with Davis the realizing she loves Tk, but never any stories of Tk and Kari being with an author created character. The same can go for Daikari stories, Tk always becomes depressed and none I've seen really have him just dating another girl because he is too heartbroken.

Takari:

The main drive behind Tk and Kari being together would have to be that they have the crests of light and hope making them compatible along with the fact that both of their digimon digivolve into angel digimon so they are destined to be together.

To go against this claim though would be that they would be forced into a relationship based on their personalities and that everyone thinks they should be together. The relationship would not be legitimate if they were together to please others.

Another support for Takari is Kari's song "Reflection" in which it is made quite obvious she is describing Tk throughout the song. One of the lines about their relationship is "too cute to be called love". This line could support Takari by promoting that Kari can't think of word to describe the love she has with Tk.

A downfall though occurs with the same line though because Kari could be saying that their friend relationship is too precious to become or develop into love.

The episode, "His Master's Voice" in the English version has many signs that would point to Takari. Most importantly the fact that Tk blurts out that he cares too much for Kari for her to just not fight and be taken.

I've learned that Tk's blurted line never happened in the original version. Tk was angry at Kari for relying on Tai so much. So, argument could be made for no relationship just based off the original version.

Another plus is that Tk is always the one who seems to encourage or support Kari.

The negative side of this is that this could be true for any close friendship.

The final argument would have to be that in the season finale poster Tk and Kari are holding hands indicating a relationship most happen.

This argument is actually liable and possible. Indeed a romantic relationship could have happened, but no marriage. In final episode of Zero Two only two couples are mentioned as married: Sora and Matt then Yolei and Ken. This means that if Kari and Tk had been together, they separated in the 25 year time frame. Also, only the two married couples have children that have mixed features of both parents while the children appear to resemble their mother or father exactly.

Daikari:

I couldn't find much evidence as to Davis and Kari having a romantic relationship, but one glaring factor is that Davis had a crush on her for most of Zero Two. One support I've seen is that Kari eventually felt feelings for him after he kept on displaying his affections for her.

Though to argue, Kari always shot down every advance that Davis attempted.

A mistake with this though, would have been that Kari ultimately kept turning to Tk in order to make Davis more jealous and more outrageous with the crush.

This could also be evidence that Kari was flirting with Tk on purpose to see how far Davis would go to get her heart in the end.

Another argument for Daikari would be that Davis and Kari are opposites (light and courage) so they should be together. Kari can gentle and not as outspoken while Davis proves to be brash and outspoken. Davis and Kari share the characteristic of caring for those around them though they show it in different ways.

The major disagreement with this would have to be that Davis is too much like Tai. Kari dating Davis, in some minds would be like her dating her brother.

Also, in the "The Door to Summer" cd drama which is a continuity of Zero Two it is mentioned at the beginning by Davis that Kari has turned him down.

**I believe that Tk and Kari may have dated for some time but eventually broke up. I don't really see Davis and Kari as being together. All three married a person that is never mentioned in the series.**

**Read and Review. I am leaving this to a poll. Do you think Takari, Daikari, or Tk and Kari ended up with a non-mentioned person? Also explain why you think what you do. I'll leave this up for reviews for three months. After that, I'll post which category got the most votes and what I think are the best reasons. And any more evidence for and against each relationship would be helpful!**

**Again here are the categories:**

**Takari and why**

**Daikari and why**

**Non-mentioned person and why**


End file.
